Auxiliary power units require a certain amount of cooling air to cool the engine.
Active cooling systems typically comprise an active fan used to push air through the oil cooler and across auxiliary power unit components. These fans are driven at high speeds by the APU through a complex shaft and gear assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved auxiliary power unit cooling system which is reliable and of relatively simple construction.